bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Hobo
Proposed page move I think we should move this page to The Hobo. There are several other hobos in the game, many of whom have unknown names, and I think calling him The Hobo would make things clearer. McJeff 20:31, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Done. Dan the Man 1983 21:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) His name is Mr. Grant, according to the data files (plus I've spawned him in free-roam). I've also heard one of the four female townswomen say a line about him (using the name Mr. Grant), but I can't remember who. Strange that he's credited in the manual as "Hobo," when a lot of other characters are credited by names never spoken in gameplay (and make us resort to data editing in order to sort them out).--Scribby 06:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay I will move it to Mr. Grant. Thanks again for the information. Dan the Man 1983 06:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think this should have been moved. He was credited as Hobo, and as we've discussed before, the data files are not 100% accurate. They say Miss Danvers is actually Miss Winston, and that Juri is the second in command of the jocks. Besides, it's been Bully Wiki policy to always have pages correspond with how they were credited in the game (see also Pete Kowalski, there are some people who prefer it to be at Peter). McJeff 10:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes that has always been our policy here, So I am moving it back to the original name. What we could do though is add informtion in the article stating that his real name might be Mr. Grant according to the data files. Dan the Man 1983 11:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::::The only thing that really supports the name was the fact that there is a rumour in game about him being a former teacher. Dan the Man 1983 11:18, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Just out interest, what was the quote that the female townswomen states about him. That could really help in confirming his name. Dan the Man 1983 11:21, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::I don't remember the exact phrasing, but it was something about Mr. Grant and the Korean War. Something along the lines of "he'd be alright if he didn't mention it so much," I think? Like I said, I don't even remember who said it. I was jogging by a group of conversing townspeople, and one of the women said it. It might have been Miss Kopke? I'll follow them around until I hear it again.--Scribby 14:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well since he is the only Korean War veteran in the game that we know or hear about, that comment from the townswoman has confirmed his name for us then. However we will still keep the article under the name "The Hobo" since that is what the game listed him as in the credits. I forgot Bully Wiki policy on that when moving the article to Mr. Grant. Dan the Man 1983 15:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Elderly I think he qualifies to fit into the Elderly category. What does everyone else think? JennyVincent 19:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I still say he's not old enough to be elderly. If he's training someone by letting them practice on him than occording to american standards he is not elderly. I think that Rockstar classifies their elderlies by being hunched over and walking really slow. I still say that the Hobo is older, but I don't think hes 75 or above and that is elderly. I don't doubt he is a senior citizen but I don't think he's elderly. Kateharrington 02:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I think he might be, after all, Rockstar hasn't really said what the qualify elderly as. It depends what everyone on the Wiki feels should qualify 'elderly'. Let's see what others think, though. JennyVincent 02:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::The amount of categories you have created hehe, good job. Anyways it depends on what you personally consider as eldery. Dan the Man 1983 04:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think he must be old enough to be classed "Elderly." Russelnorthrop 02:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Does the hobo do drugs? Because in A Little Help mission, he asked Jimmy about drugs, and jimmy said no.Iamsofakingcool. 17:27, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, it's possible.:) MaisterMaster 23:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Most likely, yes.Mr.Wikia 17:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) He did ask for drugs or liquor. So obviously. I already added it to the article in the first sentence of the character description. Hua Xiong 21:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC The hobo was a teacher at Bullworth I spawned him in free roam and sometimes he mentions that he should get back into teaching. 21:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Rewrote the article based on the data files, making sure to include this bit. Jeff (talk| ) 21:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC)